orb_offworld_resource_basefandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter Formations
There are several fighter formations in game, which can be used for specific fighting advantages, or to convey a message between enemy human players. Both Malus and Alyssian use the same formations, and any custom formations the player sets in the doctrines tab will also apply to computer controlled fighter squadrons. Standard V (Wedge) V formation is the most well known formation in any flight simuator. It is used in O-R-B as the default Nuetral doctrine formation. When simply traveling, there can be up to 20 fighters in V formation. When attacking, a maximum of 5 fighters is allowed per V formation. Advatnages include spread out units, so that beam weapons take longer to switch from fighter to fighter, and so that the enemy fighters take longer to re-aquire a target in that same squad. Being the standard formation for nuetral, this can be used to convey the message of indifference to an enemy presence. X formation X formation is the standard Agressive doctrine formation. The units on the lower tines of the X are further forward than the other units. X formation units have the characteristic advantage of manueverability, however, tighter spaces between fighters means quicker target aquisition. Being the default formaion for Aggressive, this is usually an intimidating formation. Limit of 20 fighters per formation while traveling, 5 per formation while attacking. Tilted X A custom formation, this is not standard for any doctrine. Same as X formation other wise, but with a 45 degree rotation arond the z axis. Arrow Arrow appears similar to the edges of an arrowhead in flight. Arrow supports up to 24 units while traveling, and 6 while fighting. The units are partially spread out, but not very manuverable, and can possibly collide with capital ship shields. Arrow is default formation for Evasive doctrine. Tilted Star The Tilted Star formation is an excellent formation for combat, as it has high manuevrability due to compactness. This is offset by fighter proximity within the formation, allowing shots that would normally miss one vessel to strike another, and beam weapons to flit between targets in the formation with ease. This being said, Tilted Star formations retreat at a much closer distance than other formations. Allows 21 while traveling, and 5 while fighting. Prong Prong is very similar to Wedge, but with a third row going straight back, and slightly up, branching from the formation leader. Prong is a balance between X, and wedge formations. Trivia There areseveral interesting glitches concerning fighter formations that the player cannot do, only the computer AI's can: Multiple players can have units in one formation. Noticable on Starbase based games, but less likely on carrier based, due to the spread of forces on carrier based maps. If there are two players on team 1, and two on team 2, Players who are on the same team, and are computer controlled, can have their forces combine into one formation. Frigates in fighter formation- Computer players can build frigate class capitals as well, and for some reason, usually have them form up with normal fighters, usually in X Agrressive formation. The human player cannot duplicate this. Confused fighters- This happens when normal fighters try to make formation when close to an obsracle. One or more fighters will try to make formation, then fly away trying to avoid collision with an object. This also happens regularly with squads of Elathe Spawn, as the AI controlling fighter based ships tries to have the spawn avoid from ramming into eachother.